Revelaciones
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Cintéotl sacó su cuchillo, la luna se reflejó en la hoja dándole un brillo siniestro. Se preparó para clavarla en el pecho de España, dispuesto a sacarle el corazón y consumar su venganza. SECUELA DE RISORGIMENTO
1. Los hijos de Atlántida

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, mpreg, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Secuela de Risorgimento

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Revelaciones**

**Capítulo 01.- Los hijos de Atlántida**

Atlántida sonrió nuevamente, se colocó a un lado de la puerta y dijo: _Ya pueden salir_. Al instante, tres personas aparecieron, vestidas con ropas tradicionales de Mesoamérica. Al verlos, los latinos comenzaron a llorar; no podían creerlo, ¡debía ser un sueño!

—Han crecido mucho, _Kokone_ —dijo uno de ellos sonriendo.

—Esto debe ser una broma —habló España, ganándose la atención de los presentes —. Azteca, Maya e Inca.

Los aludidos miraron al ibérico; sus ojos se volvieron rojos al instante.

—Tú, Khuchi Mich'a —dijo Inca antes de lanzarse contra España, golpeándolo en el rostro con el puño cerrado.

—¡Papá! —exclamaron los latinos y los mellizos a la vez. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Inca de seguir golpeando al español. No fue hasta que Alemania y Prusia lo separaron del castaño, quien tenía un labio roto y seguramente se le hincharía la cara.

—Ankuwillka —lo llamó Argos con desaprobación —, tranquilízate. Y eso también va para ustedes, Itzayana y Cintéotl —dijo, al ver que ellos también parecían estar a punto de atacar a España.

Atlántida suspiró, no sabía que pasaba con sus hijos para que se comportaran así, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Argos condujo a sus hijos hasta su oficina; le había resultado muy difícil convencer a sus nietos y a los demás de permitirle hablar con el trío.

Los latinos estaban tan ansiosos de estar con sus padres que ellos tuvieron que prometerles contarles cuentos como cuando eran niños.

Los tres hermanos inspeccionaron la habitación con la mirada; era bastante amplia con un gran ventanal que aprovechaba toda la luz del día. El escritorio tenía una extraña ranura rectangular justo en el medio. Había algunas sillas acolchadas de extraños diseños y cómodos sofás. Estanterías con libros modernos junto a pergaminos antiguos.

—Muy bien. Ya estamos solos —dijo Argos tomando asiento en uno de los sofás e invitando a sus hijos a hacer lo mismo —, ¿Por qué intentaron atacar a España?

La primera en hablar fue Maya; ella quería saber que tanto sabía su padre de lo acontecido entre ellos y el español. Al atlante se le hizo extraño pero aun así contestó: lo único que conocía de la historia de sus hijos con Antonio era que éste había llegado y tomado posesión de sus casas y de los latinos.

—Eso no es del todo cierto —habló Ankuwillka ocasionando que Maya y Azteca desviaran la mirada y apretaran los puños. Los ojos de los tres ex imperios se volvieron rojos lo que tensó a Argos.

Los latinos estaban tan emocionados por el reencuentro con sus padres que prácticamente ignoraron a los otros países. Colombia, México del Sur, Venezuela, Chile y Perú prácticamente secuestraron la cocina del palacio; habían sacado a los sirvientes y pobre del que intentara ingresar. Mientras tanto, los demás se dedicaban a adornar el gran salón para la celebración de bienvenida.

—Papá, ¿Quiénes son los señores que presentó mi abuelito Argos y porque mi mamá y mis tíos están tan felices de verlos? —le preguntó Alejandro a Rusia.

—Ellos son sus padres —habló España a espaldas del ruso, su voz tenía un tono melancólico. El niño frunció el ceño.

—No es cierto. Mi abuelita se llama Lovino y mi abuelito Antonio.

España sintió un reconfortante calorcito en el pecho, aunque por otro lado se preocupó de que los tres imperios pudiesen hacer o decirle a Atlántida. En ese momento Temisquira ingresó al lugar; tenía una expresión seria… fría en el rostro y sus ojos destellaban por la cólera.

—España —el aludido se sobresaltó; la voz del ex reino era tan sombrío que le causó un escalofrió —… acompáñame.

—¿Asteria se encuentra bien? —cuestionó Rusia tan confundido como el castaño y Nicolai. La amazona no respondió, en su lugar, tomó al ibérico del brazo y lo jaló obligándolo a seguirla.

—¿Papá? —Rusia le pidió a su hijo que se quedara con su madre y lo ayudara con los preparativos, el niño no muy convencido asintió con la cabeza.

Iván siguió a la amazona y al español sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Al llegar a la oficina de Argos; Temisquira arrojó a Antonio al interior entrando después y cerrando la puerta.

Rusia se acercó, colocándose al lado del umbral y agudizó el oído.

—Tú, cerdo miserable—dijo Argos antes de golpear a Antonio en el rostro con tal fuerza que terminó en el suelo —¡¿Cómo te atreviste a tomar a Cintéotl y e Itzayana en un lugar sagrado? ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de abusar de ellos?

España no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, era cierto que tomó a Cintéotl a la fuerza pero nunca lo hizo con Maya ni mucho menos en un lugar sagrado.

Maya, Inca y Azteca miraban impávidos como su padre golpeaba a Antonio, al igual que Asteria que estaba ansiosa de golpear al español de la misma forma que lo estaba haciendo su amigo. Llegó un momento en que la brutalidad del atlante fue tal que Rusia ingresó en la habitación para defender al castaño.

—Basta —dijo poniéndose entre Atlántida y España. Los tres mesoamericanos lo miraron con odio.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar sin ser invitado? —habló Ankuwillka mirando a Rusia con desdén.

—Es el esposo de Ahuízotl* —respondió Temisquira.

—¿De mi hijo? —cuestionó Cintéotl entre molesto e indignado —, ¿mi hijo se casó con un _chontali_*.

—Iván, esto no es tu asunto, te pido que te retires —habló Argos lo más calmado que pudo —. Más tarde te daré todas las explicaciones que desees.

—Rusia no puede permitir que Atlántida cometa un error, da —sentenció sin moverse un solo centímetro —. México se enojará con Rusia si deja que lastimen a su papá, da.

Ese comentario hizo enfurecer a Azteca.

—¡Ellos son mis hijos! —gritó Cintéotl encarando a Rusia —, tú no eres nadie para interferir… ¡vete ahora o te mataré!

Pero Iván no se movió, al contrario, miró al atlante diciéndole que si lastimaba a Antonio, sus nietos no lo perdonarían y con seguridad habría represalias por el hecho; Atlántida suspiró tratando de calmarse; le pidió a Temisquira que se llevara al español a la enfermería para que curaran sus heridas, las protestas no se hicieron esperar, por lo que Argos tuvo que pedirle a Iván que lo dejara a solas con sus hijos.

Los tres ex imperios mesoamericanos estaban indignados con lo sucedido, ¿Quién era ese tipo?, ¿con que derecho se metía en sus asuntos?¿Porque su padre lo tenía en tan alta estima?

Argos les contó con paciencia quien era Rusia por que le tenía aprecio y había cedido ante a él. Los tres se sintieron tan fuera de lugar.

Las cosas ya no eran como cuando ellos existían como imperios; sus hijos ya eran grandes naciones, tenían familias, amigos, una vida… ellos tan solo eran intrusos sin derecho a interponerse; ese pensamiento causó en los tres un gran odio, España les había arrebatado todo lo que amaban.

—Comprendo cómo se sienten —dijo Argos con una mezcla de odio y dolor —. Quisiera arrancarle el corazón a ése mal nacido pero… el mundo actual ya no es como lo recuerdan.

Argos les pidió que no intentaran nada contra España pues eso afectaría directa o indirectamente a los latinos, a regañadientes aceptaron, sólo porque no querían que sus hijos supieran la verdad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Brasil observaba como sus primos terminaban los preparativos, con él se encontraba Portugal quien estaba preocupada por su hijo.

—¿Qué sucede mi niño? —le preguntó Portugal preocupada. Brasil estaba feliz por sus primos, pero se sentía un poco fuera de lugar; desde el principio fue así, no compartía mucho con los otros latinos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder llamarse así, el nació en la selva, su madre fue una tribu guerrera que luchó hasta las últimas consecuencias para proteger su casa y a él.

—Tal vez ella aparezca pronto, al igual que lo hicieron Inca, Azteca y Maya.

—¿La extrañas? —le preguntó Brasil a Portugal, ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza; había amado a la madre de Luciano más que a la misma vida.

España apareció poco después con una bandita en el rostro, cuando sus hijos le preguntaron que le había pasado, éste mintió diciendo que tuvo un pequeño accidente. Después llegaron Rusia, Argos y sus hijos. Los tres antiguos imperios vestían esplendidos trajes de sus casas; estaban ataviados con exquisitas joyas de oro; Cintéotl llevaba un penacho sencillo con tres plumas de papagayo.

Itzayana se acercó a sus niños abrazó a Guatemala y a Honduras, besó en la frente a Belice y a el Salvador lo acunó entre sus brazos:

—Mis preciosos niños, como han crecido —decía con voz cantarina.

Los dos mexicanos se acercaron a Cintéotl con Rusia y Nicolai.

—Ahuízotl, Sac-Nictéc —dijo Azteca antes de abrazar al mexicano como si su vida dependiera de eso.

España observaba desde una esquina como sus hijos se reunían con sus verdaderos padres, de vez en cuando sentía sobre él las miradas glaciales de Argos, los mesoamericanos y de Asteria, Antonio, suspiró pesadamente, se sentía realmente incomodo.

Cintéotl e Itzayana se encariñaron inmediatamente con Nicolai, especialmente el azteca que no lo soltaba, la maya llenaba de mimos al niño que pronto también se encariñó con sus verdaderos abuelos.

Desde una esquina, Argos observaba a sus hijos, nietos y bisnieto convivir, era una escena realmente hermosa, pero el viejo imperio no podía evitar pensar en los motivos a los que debía agradecer tal regalo, pero, ¿era algo bueno o malo? ¿Debía preocuparse?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era más de media noche cuando todos se fueron a dormir. Azteca había pintado su cuerpo para lucir como un jaguar, tomó el cuchillo de obsidiana que extrañamente aun conservaba; salió por la ventana de su habitación para perderse en la noche.

Esa noche, Iker y Alice habían rogado a sus padres para dormir con ellos pues los tres imperios les causaban miedo (aunque Alice no lo admitiera). Los mellizos dormían entre sus padres, disfrutando de la protección que les brindaban.

Azteca penetró en el lugar sin hacer ruido, se acercó a la cama donde dormía la familia ajena a las intenciones del antiguo.

Cintéotl sacó su cuchillo, la luna se reflejó en la hoja dándole un brillo siniestro. Se preparó para clavarla en el pecho de España, dispuesto a sacarle el corazón y consumar su venganza, pero…

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Ahuízotl:** Es el verdadero nombre de Pedro.

**Sac-Nictéc**: Nombre verdadero de María.

**Chontali**: Extranjero en náhuatl.

Espero les gustara el primer capítulo de la secuela!


	2. Profecías

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, mpreg, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Secuela de Risorgimento

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Revelaciones**

**Capítulo 02.- Profecías**

_Ya era más de media noche cuando todos se fueron a dormir. Azteca había pintado su cuerpo para lucir como un jaguar, tomó el cuchillo de obsidiana que extrañamente aun conservaba; salió por la ventana de su habitación para perderse en la noche._

_Esa noche, Iker y Alice habían rogado a sus padres para dormir con ellos pues los tres imperios les causaban miedo (aunque Alice no lo admitiera). Los mellizos dormían entre sus padres, disfrutando de la protección que les brindaban._

_Azteca penetró en el lugar sin hacer ruido, se acercó a la cama donde dormía la familia ajena a las intenciones del antiguo._

_Cintéotl sacó su cuchillo, la luna se reflejó en la hoja dándole un brillo siniestro. Se preparó para clavarla en el pecho de España, dispuesto a sacarle el corazón y consumar su venganza._

Cintéotl levantó la daga sobre su cabeza dispuesto a dar el golpe, pero se detuvo en seco… uno de los niños abrazó al español y murmuró entre sueños "papi". Azteca retrocedió; no podía hacerlo. Se maldijo mentalmente, con seguridad los siglos en el lugar donde estuvo lo hicieron débil. Guardó nuevamente el arma y dejó la habitación de la misma forma en que entró; caminó unos cuantos metros antes de encontrarse a su hermano recargado en el tronco de un árbol.

—Ankuwillka —dijo sorprendido de ver al mayor.

—Dejaste perder una oportunidad muy buena —el tono de reproche hizo que Cintéotl desviara la mirada incapaz de encarar a su hermano —. Me sorprendes, no es algo que tú suelas hacer.

Azteca bufó molesto consigo mismo. Inca se acercó a su hermano y colocó las manos en los hombros de Cintéotl; Ankuwillka comprendía los sentimientos del menor, él mismo se sentía fuera de lugar, quizás era por el hecho de ya no ser países; sea cual fuere la razón.

Regresaron a sus habitaciones pero les resultó una labor titánica el dormirse; no eran los únicos. Itzayana estaba en iguales condiciones que sus hermanos.

Maya trataba de analizar, de entender o encontrar una solución a todo aquel embrollo.

—Seguramente Hopi sabría la respuesta —pensó amargamente. Maya era la maestra del tiempo, pero la maestra del cosmos era Hopi, ambas se complementaban como el día y la noche. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la agradable brisa que sentía desde su terraza.

A la mañana siguiente; María, Ana y Elena llevaron a su madre a visitar lo que alguna vez fue su casa; lo mismo hicieron Perú, Chile, Bolivia, Argentina y Colombia con Inca. Para ambos hermanos fue una gran sorpresa descubrir que aún existían personas que hablaban su lengua y que seguían con algunas de sus costumbres.

Tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual no habían desaparecido, pero ¿y Azteca?

—¡La hija de los dioses a regresado! —exclamó un maya anciano besando el manto de Itzamma —¡La profecía se está cumpliendo!

—¿Profecía? ¿Qué profecía? —cuestionó Guatemala tan confundida como sus hermanas.

Las jóvenes naciones miraron a Maya, esperando que su madre respondiera su duda, pero ella estaba igual de confundida.

—Los hijos de los cielos que una vez fueron grandes se levantaran de nuevo cuando Kukulcán despierte —pronunció una mujer anciana que había nacido ciega.

—Itzamná y los Bacabs anunciaran el fin del ciclo y los jaguares de Cizín se comerán al sol y la luna.

En la comunidad de Wachipewa en Perú; Ankuwillka y sus hijos también se encontraron con lo mismo. Los ancianos hablaron de las señales que habían aparecido y para Inca fue obvio que hablaban de Atlántida

Mientras sus hermanos visitaban sus antiguos hogares, Azteca había decidido quedarse en Atlántida; Cintéotl y Nicolai daban un paseo por la ciudad pues el niño tenía deseos de pasar tiempo con el mayor que le causaba tanta curiosidad.

Rusia y México aprovechaban el tiempo para pasear un rato por los jardines; en esos momentos descansaban bajo la sombra del árbol que fue testigo de su primera noche juntos. Pedro estaba entre las piernas de Iván con su cabeza recargada en el amplio pecho de su marido quien lo abrazaba con cariño.

El mexicano estaba pensativo, había cosas que no parecían cuadrar. Existía un gran halo de misterio alrededor de sus padres y de su tío.

—Pedro luce preocupado, da —dijo Rusia después de un momento de silencio, el aludido miró a su esposo, era más que obvio que no podía ocultar lo que sentía. El moreno siempre fue un maestro ocultando sus sentimientos pero con Rusia era imposible, se sentía desnudo ante él, pero lejos de molestarle le hacía sentir feliz y protegido.

—Es por mis padres… Maya y Azteca —respondió —. Papá Cintéotl me llama Ahuízotl y a María Sac-Nictéc, pero esos no son los nombres que recordamos. Yo… la verdad es que estoy muy confundido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Creo que estás exagerando —le replicó Asteria a Oberón, ambos se encontraban en la oficina de Argos. La amazona estaba recargada en el ventanal observando jugar a Azteca y Nicolai en los jardines.

—¿Te parece? —habló Avalón en tono sarcástico —La aparición de los tres mocosos de Argos no puede significar nada bueno.

Temisquira ahogó su risa; era tan obvio para ella que Avalón estaba celoso de los hijos de Atlántida ya que éste sólo tenía ojos para ellos en esos días.

—Los dioses en su infinita sabiduría decidieron recompensar a Argos, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —cuestionó restándole importancia al asunto.

—Mucho, ¿Qué tal si los otros antiguos regresaron? —replicó preocupado —¡Sería un caos total! —Asteria rodó los ojos.

—¿No será que te preocupa que _ella_ también regrese? —Avalón bufó molesto, desvió la mirada, maldiciendo a la amazona por conocerlo tan bien —Dudo mucho que Olmeca regrese —Oberón la miró fijamente —. Azteca, Maya e Inca no desaparecieron por que aún queda gente en las que fueron sus casas que se consideran parte de ellos, además… los latinos aun les recuerdan, al igual que Argos…

—A ella también —dijo amargamente.

El silencio reinó por largo rato hasta que Temisquira volvió a romperlo, preocupada por su amigo:

—Argos te ama Oberón —el aludido no dijo nada al respecto. Avalón estaba consciente de ser "el segundo"; Atlántida podía amarlo pero siempre viviría a la sombra de su primer amor: Olmeca. Jamás podría darle hijos a Argos pues él ya no era un ser vivo, sólo era un alma atrapada en un cuerpo artificial; él y Asteria no eran como Gilbert que a pesar de ser una ex nación había podido tener descendencia con Austria.

Asteria y Oberón eran como las rocas azotadas por el mar; con el pasar de los años se desgastaban un poco… sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que desaparecieran…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Azteca le enseñaba al pequeño Nicolai como hacer flechas y un arco; las nuevas mini naciones se acercaron movidos por la curiosidad, a observar lo que el ex imperio hacia. Cintéotl no estaba de acuerdo con tener a esos _extranjeros_ cerca pero su nieto parecía contento con ellos, así que lo dejó pasar; con el paso de las horas, se fue dando cuenta que no eran tan malos y que incluso le agradaban (aunque no lo admitiría).

Inca y Maya regresaron al anochecer; ambos tenían más preguntas que respuestas. Cenaron con su familia y con los invitados de su padre.

Pero la cena estaba lejos de ser agradable o tranquila, por el contrario había una atmosfera de incomodidad, sobretodo en Azteca quien inevitablemente le había tocado sentarse frente al español.

—Abuelito —habló Nicolai llamando la atención de España y Azteca —¿Me enseñarás a cazar?

—Por supuesto que sí, mi pequeño guerrero —respondió Cintéotl dándole a Antonio una mirada altiva. España sintió como si se le rompiera algo dentro del pecho —¿También pueden ir mi abuelito y los demás? —el azteca frunció el ceño al igual que sus hermanos, Argos y Temisquira lo que provocó la sospecha de los latinos y los otros países presentes.

—Cariño —habló Maya con voz dulce —, tu abuelo sólo te llevara a ti y a Ahuízotl.

—¡Yo también quiero ir! —exclamó María. Los latinos centroamericanos asintieron con la cabeza dando a entender que ellos también deseaban acompañarlos.

—Ustedes se quedaran conmigo; les enseñaré los secretos que guarda el tiempo —dijo Itzayana sonriéndoles.

—¿Por qué no puede ir mi abuelito Antonio? —interrumpió Nicolai, tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Él no es de la familia —respondió Azteca con rencor mirando al castaño con odio puro. El niño frunció el ceño.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Él es papá de mi mamá! ¡Tú eres el que esta de mas! —Azteca golpeo la mesa ocasionando que muchos dieran un respingo; sus ojos estaban rojos pero no veía al infante, su ira estaba concentrada en España. Ése asesino le había quitado todo; su vida, sus hijos y su nieto… era algo que no le perdonaría jamás. Cintéotl no lo soportó más y gritó todo lo que sentía; su odio por él y el asco que le daba tan solo el pensar en la violación que sufrió en sus manos; se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de su error.

—¿Es cierto? —le preguntó Romano a España en tono serio, pero el aludido no respondió, tan sólo agachó la cabeza —, ¡responde maldita sea!

—Sí —Lovino se levantó con brusquedad y se fue seguido por los mellizos y la mayoría de los latinos; el único que se quedó fue Pedro aunque no por mucho, tomó a su hijo y se fue.

—Disculpen —se excusó Maya retirándose, siendo imitada por Inca; poco a poco los otros países comenzaron a irse hasta que sólo quedaron Atlántida, Avalón, Temisquira, Azteca, España y Rusia.

Antonio tenía la mirada fija en su plato, aun así podía sentir las miradas sobre su persona; estaba preocupado de lo que Romano y sus hijos pudieran pensar o decirle más de lo que Argos pudiese hacerle.

_Continuara…_


	3. La historia no contada parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, mpreg, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

Secuela de Risorgimento

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Revelaciones**

**Capítulo 03.- La historia no contada parte I**

Maya corrió apresurada tras sus hijos, quienes se encerraron en la habitación de Guatemala. Sólo se encontraban los centroamericanos, ambos mexicanos y el pequeño Nicolai que no comprendía lo que había sucedido ni por qué su "mamá" y sus tíos actuaban así.

—Hijos —los llamó Maya entrando sin anunciarse. Los latinos la rodearon tratando de encontrar consuelo y entender; pero sus cerebros se negaban a cooperar.

No eran los únicos; incluso los otros países, como Estados Unidos y Turquía estaban en una situación parecida.

Romano se había encerrado en su habitación a cal y lodo; en un arranque de ira destrozó cuanto objeto quedaba a su alcance: floreros, cortinas, sábanas, cajones y otros objetos que estaban en el suelo, completamente rotos o sucios. Lovino se dejó caer de rodillas, abrazándose a sí mismo; lloró desconsolado, se sentía traicionado por la persona que creyó era la más dulce y amable.

Desde ese momento muchas naciones comenzaron a sospechar que los latinos –al menos, algunos de ellos –, eran hijos de sangre del español cosa que los tres antiguos negaron rotundamente, especialmente Azteca quien llegó a golpear a todo aquel con el coraje para decírselo a la cara.

—_Ellos son mis hijos; soy su padre y Maya es su madre_ —llegó a decir mirando al infortunado con los ojos completamente rojos, casi destilando veneno.

Lo mismo decía Inca de los sudamericanos (incluyendo a Brasil); eran sus hijos y él su padre, le pesara a quien le pesara.

Quizás el más afectado con aquella situación era Pedro; él había sufrido infinidad de vejaciones por parte de Alfred, sabía cómo debió sentirse su padre cuando España lo…

—Pedro —el aludido se sobresaltó, relajándose segundos después cuando el recién llegado lo abrazó por la espalda —. ¿Pedro se encuentra bien? —asintió levemente.

—Estaba pensando en mi padre —admitió recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo —, se lo que debió haber sentido, yo…

Rusia lo hizo callar con un beso; saboreó el dulce néctar de sus labios canela.

—México es fuerte como Azteca, da —dijo sonriendo —. Rusia está seguro que el señor Cintéotl se recuperará.

México asintió con la cabeza, en realidad no le preocupaba su padre, sabía que era de sangre guerrera y que no se dejaría caer por una violación… a diferencia de él.

Azteca estaba buscando a su hijo menor; su hija los había invitado a comer helado. Cintéotl deseaba que el mexicano fuese con ellos. El antiguo encontró al mexicano en la terraza, entre los brazos del ruso; frunció el ceño notoriamente molesto; odiaba a todos los extranjeros, especialmente a España y Rusia.

—Ahuízotl —habló Azteca con voz fría ocasionando un sobresalto en el matrimonio.

—Papá, ¿sucede algo? —le preguntó el moreno desconcertado por la mirada que el antiguo imperio le dedicaba a su esposo.

—Azteca y Rusia no se han presentado, ¿da? —le extendió la mano para saludarlo —. Iván Braginski…

—Es el hombre que amo, mi esposo y padre de mi hijo —agregó Pedro colgándose del brazo del más alto y recargando su cabeza en él.

Azteca apretó los dientes; su hijo lo estaba mirando de la misma manera retadora en la que él lo hacía con Atlántida cuando había tomado una decisión y si el mexicano le había heredado su terquedad, no habría poder humano para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Suspiró sabiendo que si o si tenía que aceptar la relación o arriesgarse al odio del moreno.

—No me agrada —dijo cruzándose de brazos mirando al ruso con el ceño fruncido, dejando al rubio con la mano extendida —. Detesto a los hijos de los dioses que fueron a Tenochtitlán y a todos sus compatriotas, pero… —suspiró para luego mirar a Pedro —ya eres un adulto y tienes derecho a elegir con quien compartir tu vida —México sonrió mientras que Azteca desviaba la mirada —, aún así no lo acepto.

—Padre, dale una oportunidad, por favor —Pedro realmente quería que Azteca les diera su bendición. Cintéotl suspiró maldiciendo lo débil que era cuando se trataba de sus mellizos.

—Sac-Nictéc y tu madre nos están esperando para ir por algo llamado helado —dijo el antiguo; miró a Rusia —, si gustas puedes acompañarnos —agregó mirando a Iván, inflando las mejillas, un poco sonrojado.

Rusia asintió sonriendo, era increíble lo mucho que el azteca se parecía a su moreno. México corrió a los brazos de su padre, agradeciéndole.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Canadá amaba a su pequeña hermana Rose quien pasaba mucho tiempo con él y Alfred; algo que los gemelos atesoraban y que hacia crecer en ellos el deseo de tener un hijo; pero algo debía estar mal con ellos, pues hasta la fecha no habían logrado conseguirlo.

Gimieron al alcanzar el orgasmo; era la tercera vez en el día que tenían sexo. Alfred salió del interior de Mathew, sus respiraciones entrecortadas y sus cuerpos unidos por un abrazo y película de sudor.

—¿Crees que esta vez haya funcionado? —le preguntó Canadá acomodándose en el pecho de Estados Unidos.

—Eso espero, Matt —le dijo abrazándolo, en verdad deseaba tener un bebé con su querido amante del maple. Había intentado en todos los lugares sagrados en sus casas, incluso en la de los latinos y en Atlántida pero nada, tal vez no era su destino tener hijos.

Alfred se culpaba por ello, seguramente alguna fuerza divina lo estaba castigando por sus pecados. Estaban desesperados, tanto que incluso le había pedido ayuda a Oberón, pero éste estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propios problemas para atender a los pedidos de sus nietos.

Estados Unidos bajó la mirada; Canadá se había quedado dormido, sonrió. Besó la frente de su amado y salió de la cama y la habitación, cuidando de no despertar al rubio. Sus pasos lo guiaron hasta la terraza que daba al laberinto, se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que no era el único ahí.

Maya estaba sentada en el barandal contemplando el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas; no había luna pero la terraza estaba parcialmente iluminada por los faros y la luz que provenía del interior.

Itzayana miró al recién llegado; Alfred encontró rasgos parecidos entre los centroamericanos y ella, pero no con los dos mexicanos. Maya se acercó al rubio le acarició la mejilla antes de quitarle los lentes. Alfred parecía estar como hipnotizado por la mujer.

—El color de tus ojos y el de tu cabello es diferente pero… —habló Maya mirándolo como si pudiese penetrar hasta el más recóndito rincón en la cabeza del rubio —. Sin duda es parecida a Navajo —la antigua sonrió cuando Alfred hizo una mueca dando a entender su confusión —. Tienes la misma expresión que ponía Apache cuando no comprendía algo —. Maya le acaricio la mejilla nuevamente —. Es una lástima que hasta el color de tu piel cambiara.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó por inercia. Maya lo miró con cariño.

_Nosotros –los ahora llamados países o naciones –, alguna vez fuimos vistos como los hijos de los dioses. Somos el reflejo de nuestras casas y de las personas que viven en ellas; si ellos cambian, también lo haremos física o incluso mentalmente._

Maya se separó del rubio para volver a posar su mirada en el cielo como si estuviese buscando algo en las estrellas.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Itzayana con voz suave sin despegar la mirada del firmamento. Alfred no supo a lo que se refería —Me miras como si desearas preguntarme algo —le dijo sonriéndole. El rubio dudó un poco pero finalmente se atrevió a preguntar; quería saber el motivo por el cual Canadá y él no eran capaces de tener hijos.

Itzayana lo meditó un momento; era difícil saber el motivo por el cual no podían engendrar, primero debía examinarlos. Ella era una experta en ese tema, había tratado a algunos de sus primos, hermanos y tribus e incluso a su madre con muchos de sus embarazos.

—Te ayudaré si tú me ayudas a mí —le dijo Maya con seriedad —. Necesito ver a Hopi, ¿sabes si aun existe? —Alfred asintió con la cabeza; en su casa vivía una anciana tribu que se hacía llamar así —¡Llévame con ella! —le rogó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin comprender el motivo por el cual la mujer se veía tan desesperada.

—Lo siento pequeño, no puedo decírtelo —Alfred frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que le guardaran secretos.

—Entonces, el héroe no la ayudará —Maya lo miró desafiante; caminó pasando de largo al rubio, si él no la llevaba entonces encontraría otra manera de ir al encuentro de su amiga.

Estaba ya a un metro de distancia cuando Alfred la detuvo; Estados Unidos no podía dejar que ella se fuera, tal vez era la única que podía ayudarlo a él y a Canadá a tener un hijo.

—Está bien —Itzayana se detuvo, miró al rubio por sobre su hombro —, pero primero quiero saber por qué Matt y yo no podemos tener hijos.

Maya se giró para poder ver al menor frente a frente; cerró los ojos y suspiró levemente.

—Tendría que examinarlos a los dos, pero… —levantó la mirada al cielo —. Tlazoltéotl puede tener que ver —comentó pensativa —, aunque también pueden existir otros factores.

Existían países que eran estériles y eso se reflejaba en sus casas también podría ser que tuviera algún problema (económico o político), incluso que el acto de concepción no lo estuvieran realizando en un lugar sagrado o peor aún… que alguno de los dos hubiese ofendido a los dioses. Alfred se quedó callado, ¿él podría ser responsable? La duda comenzaba a atormentarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

España tuvo que dormir en otra habitación, lejos de Romano y de sus hijos pues ninguno quería verlo; maldijo su suerte internamente. Había perdido a su familia por un error que cometió siglos atrás y del cual no recordaba.

Francia y Prusia se quedaron con él para darle ánimos como los inseparables amigos que eran: el Bad Trio. Decidieron pasar el día fuera de la ciudad sagrada para ayudar al hispano a despejarse un poco.

Mientras disfrutaban del almuerzo en un pequeño pero lindo restaurante al aire libre, España les contó lo que recordaba de la época de la conquista de América. Ninguno de los dos juzgaba al castaño, aquellos días fueron difíciles para todos; había sido una época en que dominaba la ley del más fuerte.

De pronto, se escucharon alarmas y de repente la tierra sufrió una fuerte sacudida que si bien no derrumbó ninguna edificación si hizo que algunos letreros de todos los tamaños y estanterías se cayeran. En la ciudad sagrada, Argos corría por los pasillos lo más rápido que podía, rumbo a la sala de seguridad; en el camino se encontró con Alemania.

—Argos, ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó el alemán corriendo a su lado.

—No lo sé… pero si quieres averiguarlo, sígueme.

La sala de controles era todo un caos. Los atlantes encargados tecleaban a gran velocidad mientras que Kratos y Atal trataban de poner algo de orden.

—¡General Kratos! —lo llamó Argos alarmado —¿Qué ha sucedido?

—No lo sé maestro Atlántida —le respondió el general —. Hace un momento hubo diferentes temblores alrededor del mundo.

—Es parecido a lo que sucedió en el tiempo que usted emergió a la superficie —agregó Atal. Esto preocupó de sobremanera a Alemania.

—¿Quieren decir que otro país está por resurgir? —cuestionó Ludwig preocupado. Meses antes de la aparición de Atlántida, el mundo se había visto azotado por numerosos temblores y cuando la mítica nación resurgió fue una verdadera catástrofe.

—No es eso —respondió Kratos en tono serio mientras tecleaba algo en los controles frente a él. La habitación se oscureció parcialmente y un holograma de la tierra apareció, donde se podía apreciar los diferentes puntos en que había habido temblores.

—No puede ser —dijo Argos cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Salió corriendo seguido de Alemania quien no entendía el comportamiento del mayor; entraron a un elevador que los llevó varios kilómetros bajo tierra.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Ludwig quedó sorprendido. El lugar estaba a oscuras, pero en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera del elevador, varias luces se activaron dejando ver largos tubos de vidrio con un líquido viscoso que parecía ser el responsable del fulgor que difícilmente rompía con el velo de tinieblas. Pero eso no era lo que asombró al alemán.

—¿Imperio Romano? —no podía creerlo, ¡esos tubos contenían países extintos! Alemania pudo reconocer a algunos: El antiguo Egipto, antigua Grecia y Germania —ellos están…

—No. Ellos son sólo las memorias de lo que algún día fueron —dijo Argos —. Cuando una nación muere, ellos desaparecen, ¿verdad? —Ludwig asintió aunque ya no estaba tan seguro, después de todo su hermano seguía con vida al igual que los tres hijos de Atlántida, Avalón y Temisquira.

—Es falso… al menos en parte —dijo Argos mientras posaba una mano en uno de los tubos; en él se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros, rasgos indígenas y vestida con ropas similares a los de Maya —. Su forma física, alma… su ser se vuelve nada cuando eso sucede, a menos que otro país lo salve convirtiéndose en su ancla.

—Eso no explica porque ellos están aquí —dijo serio. Atlántida suspiró; le indicó que lo siguiera al centro de la habitación, ahí había seis tubos, uno de ellos estaba oscuro y parecía que no había nadie dentro.

—Mis hermanos —respondió Argos a la posible duda de Alemania —. Nosotros somos el origen de la civilización en la Tierra.

Ludwig lo miró sorprendido, no se esperaba esto (o más bien no lo creía). No pronunció palabra a pesar de las dudas que le carcomían pues sabía que el imperio no había terminado de hablar.

Atlántida guardó silencio un momento antes de continuar; dijo unas palabras en una lengua que Alemania no había escuchado antes, pero que en cierta forma le parecía tan familiar.

—Es el idioma de mis padres —explicó sin mirar al rubio —, no hay traducción pero puede interpretarse como: _Cizín regresará para comerse el sol._

—¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó Ludwig confundido.

—Nada bueno —respondió preocupado, mirándolo a los ojos —. Creo que la repentina aparición de mis hijos tiene mucho que ver con los recientes temblores.

_Continuará… _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola gente! Espero les gustara el capitulo y también quiero aprovechar para invitarlos a mi foro de rol "Los doce reinos" que es de Hetalia!

/forum

http : / / thetwelvekingdoms . mi – foro . net / forum


	4. La historia no contada parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, mpreg, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

Secuela de Risorgimento

**Mammi:** conocida como Araru o Mammi era la Gran Madre. A veces aparecía con otros nombres como Bau o Guoba (esposas de Ninurta). Era una divinidad muy antigua. Existe un mito en la que incluso se le atribuye la creación del hombre con arcilla mezclada con la sangre de un dios al que Ea había hecho morir (cuando hace esto lo hace con el nombre de Mammi), esta era una creencia extendida en Eridu.

**Sang C'ing **(Cielo superior), morada de Tao Kiun, jefe de los cen o perfectos.

**Gogyeng Sowuhti:** Diosa madre araña. Otro espíritu poderoso es Mujer Araña, a la que se hace referencia también como Anciana Mujer Araña, Abuela Araña, Señora Araña, Abuela o Abuelita, y un pueblo puede conocerla por varios de estos nombres. El nombre que le dan los Hopi es Gogyeng Sowuhti y se aparece como una anciana o una araña pequeña. Los Hopi la consideran una medicina viviente: a menudo da consejos médicos, va en ayuda de la gente en peligro, es amable y siempre puede arreglárselas en cualquier situación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Revelaciones**

**Capítulo 04.- La historia no contada parte II**

Alemania estaba en shock; su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, sudaba frío e incluso se encontraba pálido. Lo que Atlántida le acababa de contar parecía haber salido de alguna película de Hollywood o incluso de un anime, era demasiado irreal pero la seguridad con la que Argos lo miraba y hablaba le decía que cada palabra era cierta.

—Mis padres llegaron por accidente a la tierra pero se quedaron por los muchos recursos —Argos posó la mano en uno de los tubos que contenían a sus hermanos —. En esos tiempos la raza humana no era más que simios y sólo existía un único continente al que ustedes llaman Pangea…

[En aquellos tiempos; no existían humanos, eran menos que bestias. Los _visitantes_ vieron un mundo fértil del que podían sacar recursos; ellos se dividieron en dos bandos, los que estaban ahí por conocimiento y los que buscaban convertir la tierra en una posesión mas.

Los primeros comenzaron a experimentar con los habitantes de la tierra creando nuevas especies, algunas tan raras que parecerían haber salido de sueños fantásticos, todo para crear seres que se asemejaran a ellos o bien, para fortalecer su propia raza. Los segundos porque veían en la tierra un punto idóneo para lanzar ataques a sus enemigos o bien, para guardar sus armas, etc.

Con los siglos y gracias a los conocimientos de _Enoc_; los humanos fueron evolucionando y lentamente se dispersaron por la tierra que también fue teniendo cambios; Pangea se fue dividiendo, convirtiéndose en nuevos continentes y con ellos, nacieron los primeros "hijos de dioses"].

—¿Te has preguntado por que aún no ha sido posible encontrar el eslabón entre humano y simio? —Ludwig tan sólo asintió sin comprender el motivo de la pregunta ni por qué Argos se notaba tan serio y a la vez preocupado.

Atlántida dio un largo suspiro, hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

—Mi madre es responsable —Atlántida miró al alemán con seriedad pero con un ligero brillo de añoranza en los ojos del antiguo —. Ella es el lado "pensante" de su mundo; buscaba el conocimiento a través de la experimentación… junto con otros más.

[Cuando los humanos fueron consientes de su entorno y de sus creadores; comenzaron a vivir en grupos y fue ahí cuando comenzaron a nacer los primeros países. En un principio eran tan sólo pequeñas tribus que difícilmente llegaban a los cien años.]

—Mi hermana _Mammi_*, la madre de Mesopotamia y mi hermano _Sang C'ing_* padre de China fueron los primeros países creados que eran mestizos, después le siguieron Briada, Cronos, Itzamná y muchos más hasta mi nacimiento.

—¿Usted fue el último? —Argos asintió con la cabeza. Aquellos fueron tiempos de paz las naciones primigenias tuvieron hijos con las tribus humanas y estos a su vez los suyos; las nuevas generaciones comenzaron a ver a los primeros como dioses. Los creadores regresaron a su mundo por un tiempo, pero Chack, padre de la mayoría de ellos, comenzó a atacar a sus colonias y a todos los que se interponían en su camino.

—¿Por qué hizo tal cosa? —inquirió Alemania. Argos posó su mirada en el tubo, acarició el vidrio como queriendo tocar a su hermana.

—Por la misma razón que ustedes se revelaron a sus padres o hermanos… libertad…

Maya estaba impaciente, días habían pasado desde que con habló Estados Unidos y éste aún no cumplía con su parte del trato. Itzayana necesitaba ver a _Gogyeng Sowuhti_ con urgencia. Los temblores que habían ocurrido no eran seña de nada bueno.

—Señora Maya —la voz de Canadá la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándola —. Lo siento —se disculpó apenado. Ella le sonrió con el mismo cariño con que lo hacía con sus hijos.

—Alfred me pidió que viniera por usted —la antigua quiso saber a dónde planeaba llevarla pero Mathew no dijo una sola palabra, tan sólo la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a la habitación que él compartía con el estadounidense.

Cuando llegaron a su destino vieron a Alfred hablando con una anciana que usaba ropas de los nativos norteamericanos. Al verlos, la vieja mujer sonrió acercándose a Maya.

—Itzayana sigues igual que la última vez que te vi —Maya frunció el ceño por un momento no reconoció a la anciana pero luego se fijó en esos ojos (que como los de ella y Atlántida), parecían guardar los secretos del universo.

—¿ Gogyeng Sowuhti? —la vieja mujer asintió con una sonrisa. La barbilla de Itzayana tembló, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos —. ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó abrazándola al tiempo que rompía en llanto.

—Es lo que nos sucede cuando la gente que vive en nuestras casas son ancianos en su mayoría. Maya abrazó a la mujer rompiendo en llanto y sosteniéndose de ella como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Los gemelos permanecieron distantes, tan sólo como espectadores de aquel hermoso reencuentro.

Poco a poco Itzayana fue calmándose aunque no hablaron hasta que la maya se tranquilizó del todo.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a recordar el pasado olvidándose por completo de la pareja; tenían mucho que contarse. Ambas estaban preocupadas por los recientes temblores que no sólo habían afectado a la Atlántida, también a todo el mundo.

—Mucho me temo que es el principio de todo —dijo Hopi y Maya no pudo estar más que de acuerdo con ella.

_Continuara…_

**Próximo capítulo Los dioses hermanos**

_La tensión reinó en la habitación; las naciones veían al recién llegado con los ojos abiertos de par en par, todos contuvieron el aliento._

—_No puede ser… —dijo Argos acercándose al personaje misterioso quien posó su felina mirada en él._

—_Él está en camino…_

**Capítulo dedicado a Juan Nikté 'México' Xoconostle Hernández que te recuperes n-n**


	5. Los dioses hermanos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, mpreg, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

Secuela de Risorgimento

**Gogyeng Sowuhti:** Diosa madre araña. Otro espíritu poderoso es Mujer Araña, a la que se hace referencia también como Anciana Mujer Araña, Abuela Araña, Señora Araña, Abuela o Abuelita, y un pueblo puede conocerla por varios de estos nombres. El nombre que le dan los Hopi es Gogyeng Sowuhti y se aparece como una anciana o una araña pequeña. Los Hopi la consideran una medicina viviente: a menudo da consejos médicos, va en ayuda de la gente en peligro, es amable y siempre puede arreglárselas en cualquier situación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Revelaciones**

**Capítulo 05.- Los dioses hermanos**

Después de contarle a Alemania sobre sus hermanos y su padre, se había enclaustrado en su habitación. Estaba feliz con el regreso de tres de sus hijos, pero ahora, después de ver aquello en _el lugar donde las memorias permanecen, _comenzó a preocuparse… si llegaba a suceder lo mismo, no quería pensar en las consecuencias.

Cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca cuando comenzó a sentir un agudo dolor en la cabeza; reprimió un grito; calló de rodillas, sosteniéndose la cabeza…

Las alarmas sísmicas comenzaron a sonar alertando a los atlantes, segundos después, un fuerte temblor se dejó sentir.

Argos dio un suspiro cuando el dolor y el temblor se detuvieron. Cerró los ojos; de repente se sintió muy cansado… todo se volvió nebuloso.

—Argos… Argos…

Argos abrió los ojos con pereza; su vista estaba nublada, parpadeó varias veces para poder enfocar mejor.

—A… Asteria —la amazona lucia preocupada por su amigo.

—¿Estás bien?, te encontré inconsciente en el suelo —Argos asintió con la cabeza, aunque la verdad no se sentía nada bien.

La amazona lo ayudó a llegar a la cama; Argos se sentía tan débil y frágil, como no creyó experimentar antes… ¿acaso eso significaba que iba…?

—Argos… —Asteria comenzaba a preocuparse más por Atlántida quien parecía estar en otro mundo.

—Estoy… bien… sólo un poco cansado —dijo finalmente. Temisquira no le creyó, conocía lo suficiente a Argos como para saber lo qué pasaba por su cabeza y por eso mismo decidió cambiar de tema.

—Alfred regresó esta tarde, venia con una anciana, parece ser un pequeño pueblo indígena de su casa —Argos la miró interesado pues muchas de esas tribus eran descendientes de sus hermanos o incluso suyos.

—¿Sabes quién es? —Asteria le dijo que recordaba haber escuchado que se llamaba Hopi. Al escuchar el nombre, Atlántida se levantó de golpe; (olvidándose de su malestar) y salió de la habitación sin darle tiempo a su amiga de reaccionar.

Hopi, su pequeña Gogyeng Sowuhti estaba en su casa, seguramente se encontraría con Maya, ambas siempre fueron muy unidas, tanto, que era difícil entender las profecías de una sin saber las de la otra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itzayana y Gogyeng se encontraban en los grandes jardines; ambas hermanas reían recordando las épocas pasadas y los buenos momentos en los que estuvieron juntas.

A pesas de la alegría de las dos mujeres; la preocupación estaba presente; los temblores eran frecuentes en Atlántida desde que Maya, Inca y Azteca llegaron.

Argos corrió por los pasillos; preguntó a quien se topaba por el paradero de Maya y de Hopi. Finalmente las encontró en el kiosco que se encontraba en el centro del laberinto.

—Padre… —Atlántida no lucía nada bien y eso preocupó a las dos mujeres.

—Hopi… —dijo Argos… de repente, se desmayó.

Argos abrió los ojos con pesadez; se encontraba en la enfermería, rodeado de su familia y de sus amigos quienes lo observaban preocupados.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó confundido; el cuerpo le dolía y se sentía tan cansado.

—¡Abuelito! —Nicolai se lanzó a los brazos del atlante quien trató de consolarlo.

—Argos, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? —Oberón estaba tanto preocupado como molesto.

Atlántida se mantuvo en silencio, no sabía que contestar.

—Eso es porque ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta —dijo una voz proveniente de la entrada.

Era una criatura de apariencia reptiliana, con grandes ojos como los de un búho pero de mirada felina; en su cuello tenía algo parecido a agallas y entre los dedos tenía membranas.

La tensión reinó en la habitación; las naciones veían al recién llegado con los ojos abiertos de par en par, todos contuvieron el aliento.

—No puede ser… —dijo Argos

—Él está en camino…

—¿Él?, ¿Quién es él? —dijo Argentina tan confundido como los demás.

—¿Qué eres... quien eres? —interrogó la mexicana mirando a la criatura con el ceño fruncido.

—Es Kuha, un reino intraterrestre —explicó Asteria. Las naciones miraron a la amazona; ni siquiera Avalón tenía conocimiento de países bajo submarinos, ¿Cómo es que Temisquira sí?

—Yo les explicaré —dijo la criatura —, pero en otro lugar, Argos necesita descanso.

—Me encuentro bien Tuhm —dijo Atlántida en tono serio. —Estoy seguro que tú sabes más de mi estado que yo mismo, así que quiero escucharlo.

Kuha sonrió de medio lado, intentó acercarse al atlante, pero los presentes no se lo permitieron; encañonándola con sus armas.

—Déjenla en paz —dijo Argos en tono demandante. —Ella no es una amenaza… es mi hermana.

Ninguno podía creerlo, ¿Atlántida pariente de esa criatura? Fue Kuha quien les contó que ella y Argos estaban unidos por sangre sólo de parte de padre, ella había sido la primera nación unificada en el planeta tierra. Cómo era un reino submarino, ninguno de los otros países terrestres sabía de ella; no fue hasta que Atlántida se hundió que supo de su existencia.

Kuha era la nación primigenia; podría decirse que era el eslabón entre la humanidad y los animales. Ella y su gente se habían aislado; eran pacíficos y no interferían en asuntos externos, pero sí vigilaban.

—Padre regresará… ya te abras dado cuenta lo que sucede con los _antiguos_ —Argos asintió con la cabeza.

—Significa que la llegada del destructor, ¿tiene que ver con nosotros? —preguntó Maya preocupada; aún recordaba lo dicho por aquella anciana en su antigua casa.

—En parte sí… pero la razón de su presencia está relacionada con una maldición que ustedes lanzaron hace siglos y que los ata al destino del objeto de su odio.

Los tres mesoamericanos comprendieron inmediatamente; el hechizo que realizaron hace siglos para ocultar la verdad de sus hijos a España, el maleficio que supondría la caída del país del sol, los había traído de vuelta, pero… ¿Por qué ahora?

_Continuará…_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, mpreg, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

Secuela de Risorgimento

**Gogyeng Sowuhti:** Diosa madre araña. Otro espíritu poderoso es Mujer Araña, a la que se hace referencia también como Anciana Mujer Araña, Abuela Araña, Señora Araña, Abuela o Abuelita, y un pueblo puede conocerla por varios de estos nombres. El nombre que le dan los Hopi es Gogyeng Sowuhti y se aparece como una anciana o una araña pequeña. Los Hopi la consideran una medicina viviente: a menudo da consejos médicos, va en ayuda de la gente en peligro, es amable y siempre puede arreglárselas en cualquier situación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Revelaciones**

**Capítulo 06.- **

Argos observaba a Kuha desde la cama; su hermana era la única que se había quedado en la habitación. Tantos siglos pasaron desde la última vez que él y sus hermanos estuvieron juntos, pero lejos de agradarle la presencia de la mayor, le preocupaba. Tuhm, el reino intraterrestre mas antiguo nunca abandonaba su territorio ni se involucraba con otras naciones, tanto era su hermetismo que con el pasar de los siglos los países la fueron olvidando.

Kuha se acercó a Argos; caminaba como si se deslizara igual a una serpiente. Levanto la mano y acarició la mejilla de su hermano con la punta de una de sus largas uñas.

—Eres la viva imagen de tu madre —Atlántida se sintió agradecido, aunque en el interior sabía que tenía más parecido a su padre; un pensamiento que lo hizo enojarse ocasionando el cambio de color de sus ojos. —Ninguno de los nacidos de _él_ heredó esa habilidad… sólo aquellos que fueron engendrados por _ella_. Que envidia —murmuró antes de lamerle la mejilla.

Argos se mantuvo en silencio; Kuha podría ser un tanto… extraña, tal vez a causa del aislamiento autoimpuesto que le impedía saber comportarse enfrente de otras naciones. Dio un largo suspiro cuando su hermana se enroscó a él como una serpiente a un árbol, Atlántida no hizo nada por alejarla, sabía que esa era la única forma que ella conocía para estresarle su preocupación y cariño.

—¿Cuándo llegara nuestro padre? —Kuha se separó de Argos para obsérvalo a los ojos, se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos antes de responder.

Los países se encontraban reunidos; Oberón parecía particularmente preocupado y receloso por la presencia de Kuha y el extraño deterioro en la salud de Atlántida. Los tres mesoamericanos no se encontraban en mejores condiciones, si era cierto que su presencia era a causa de la maldición que lanzaron significaba…

—Dejen la cara larga —dijo Hopi antes de beber un poco del té que los sirvientes habían traído para ellos.

—Lo que le sucede a Argos… —Alemania le preocupaba que la salud de Atlántida terminara afectando a las demás naciones, pues muchas a penes se habían recuperado de sus problemas económicos y otra (como su hija), dependían de él para subsistir.

—Tía Gogyeng, ¿hay alguna forma de ayudar a nuestro tata? —preguntó María. Hopi negó con la cabeza; Argos era la nación viva más antigua del planeta (al menos en la superficie).

—Quizás, la… hermana de padre sepa la respuesta —dijo Maya. Azteca frunció el ceño; aquella criatura le recordaba demasiado a los dioses oscuros que alguna vez aterrorizaron los corazones de su pueblo.

La verdad, es que el reino _intraterrestre_ les causaba sentimientos encontrados; en tres mesoamericanos era una sensación de culpa, pues lo que la criatura les dijo lo habían interpretado como que ella los estaba haciendo responsables de lo que su secadía, por otro lado, Oberón hervía de celos por como Argos y su hermana se miraban y como ésta lo tocaba, además, estaba el hecho de que Atlántida jamás les contó sobre Kuha; los demás no sabían que pensar.

—No tiene caso seguir rompiéndonos la cabeza por eso —dijo Hopi quien parecía ser la única que conservaba la calma. —La presencia de la señorita Kuha ha sido para padre una gran bendición.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó Ávalon entre dientes.

—Padre es el último de las naciones primigenias, debe sentirse solo al no tener a sus hermanos con él —los países jóvenes bajaron la cabeza sin poder evitar pensar en las palabras de Hopi y comprendieron los sentimientos de Argos, pues ellos mismo habían perdido a un miembro de su familia durante sus vidas.

Inca se levanta, mira a sus tres hermanos y comienza a alejarse; Azteca es el primero en seguirle, después Maya y por último Hopi quien se despide de los otros, disculpase por el comportamiento de los mesoamericanos.

—Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos —dijo Ludwig en tono serio. —Mañana tenemos que regresar a nuestras casas.

—Pero no podemos dejar a tata en su actual estado —habló Venezuela cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, sus hermanos y primos asintieron con la cabeza e imitaron sus ademanes.

—María puede quedarse —comentó Brasil después de un rato de silencio.

—¡Es cierto! Pedro puede arreglárselas solo con los asuntos de nuestra casa —el aludido asintió con la cabeza. Era la ventaja de tener un mellizo pues uno se podía encargar del trabajo del otro cuando hiciera falta.

—Bien, en unos días regresaremos, así que procuren arreglar todo con sus jefes —dijo Cuba y todos los latinos asienten. Al poco rato se despiden y se retiran a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar un poco antes de tomar sus vuelos de regreso a sus casas.

Nicola se despertó temprano esa mañana para prepararse e ir a sus clases, aunque era un _país_, sus padres querían que tuviese una vina normal como la que ninguna de las naciones había podido tener, la de una persona común… un _mortal._

Entró al baño para asearse, cuando terminó se colocó frente al espejo para peinarse; estaba un poco adormilado por lo que hizo todo el ritual en "automático". Dio un largo bostezo antes de quitar el vaho del cristal y ahí fue cuando lo vio.

Nicola gritó tan fuerte que estaba seguro que lo escucharon en todo el planeta; de la impresión cayó al suelo de sentón, estaba tan aterrado.

Iván y Pedro fueron los primeros en llegar y lo que vieron los dejó sin habla; Nicola, su precioso niño había desaparecido, en su lugar estaba…

_Continuará…_


	7. Enigma parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, mpreg, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

Secuela de Risorgimento

**Gogyeng Sowuhti:** Diosa madre araña. Otro espíritu poderoso es Mujer Araña, a la que se hace referencia también como Anciana Mujer Araña, Abuela Araña, Señora Araña, Abuela o Abuelita, y un pueblo puede conocerla por varios de estos nombres. El nombre que le dan los Hopi es Gogyeng Sowuhti y se aparece como una anciana o una araña pequeña. Los Hopi la consideran una medicina viviente: a menudo da consejos médicos, va en ayuda de la gente en peligro, es amable y siempre puede arreglárselas en cualquier situación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Revelaciones**

**Capítulo 07.- Enigma parte I**

Nicola gritó tan fuerte que estaba seguro que lo escucharon en todo el planeta; de la impresión cayó al suelo de sentón, estaba tan aterrado.

Iván y Pedro fueron los primeros en llegar y lo que vieron los dejó sin habla; Nicola, su precioso niño había desaparecido, en su lugar estaba…

La familia de latinos y rusos se habían reunido de emergencia, lo que había sucedido con el pequeño Nicola lo ameritaba.

En ese momento Asteria y Oberón examinaban al niño, pero no tenían respuesta al enigma frente a ellos y Argos no estaba en condiciones para ayudarlos; aunque podían hablar con Tuhm, el imperio intra terrestre pero no confiaban en ella.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —dijo Atlántida quien se encontraba de pie con ayuda de su hermana.

—¡Argos! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en cama, descansando —dijo Asteria acercándose a su amigo.

—Es cierto tata —concordaron los latinos pero Atlántida hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarles que su presencia era necesaria.

—Kuha —el reino de Tuhm asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a Nicola, lo contempló detenidamente. Aquel niño tierno que había visto cuando llegó había desaparecido, en su lugar se encontraba un joven de unos diecinueve años, sus blancos cabellos caían como cascada sobre su espalda y hombros, esos ojos violeta tan ajenos a los atlantes la observaban con interés.

—Me temo que tienes razón, Argos —dijo Kuha.

—¿Razón?, ¿De qué están hablando? —Argos cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro.

—Abuelito, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿tengo algo malo? —preguntó Nicola preocupado. Argos negó con la cabeza, pero el estado en el que se encontraba el atlante no serbia para tranquilizar a nadie, al contrario.

Tuhm miró a su hermano, sabía que no se atrevería a decir la verdad, pues aquello le ocasionaría un gran dolor a su familia y principalmente a ese niño. Dio un largo suspiro, al parecer las cosas se estaban complicando; el gran destructor se acercaba cada vez más y al mismo tiempo Atlántida se debilitaba.

Kuha tomó una decisión, sabía que de ello dependía el futuro del mundo. Les pidió a todos los implicados reunirse en otro lugar, pues consideraba que la enfermería no era el lugar apropiado para tratar un tema tan delicado.

—Es mejor que tu jefa también este presente —dijo Tuhm y Argos asintió.

La reunión se llevó a cabo esa misma tarde; los pequeños países nacidos en Atlántida necesitaban tener cerca a sus padres y familiares; además, los latinos saber lo que sucedía con su abuelo.

Se encontraron en el salón que normalmente se usaba para las fiestas, pues era el más grande y cómodo. Kuha se encontraba en medio, observó a los presentes; tantas naciones tan distintas entre sí, viviendo en paz y armonía… era tan diferente a la época en que sus ancestros reinaban; sonrió, Argos había hecho un estupendo trabajo, era una pena que esto tuviera que desaparecer.

—Y bien —dijo Alemania sacándola de sus pensamientos. —¿Nos dirás que pasa?

Tuhm asintió con la cabeza, cerró los ojos, tratando de buscar la mejor manera de iniciar, pero sinceramente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, después de todo, no importaba de que manera lo dijera, nada podía hacer para evitar o suavizar el dolor que su confesión causaría.

—El ser que llaman Alejandro Nicola es el nuevo imperio Atlante, aquel destinado a reemplazar a la antigua Atlántida.

El salón quedó en silencio, nadie se atrevía a mover un músculo o siquiera parpadear. Kuha sabía que la información era difícil de digerir, especialmente para el joven Nicola, pero le sorprendió ver que su hermano no parecía conmovido, era como si ya supiese lo que iba a sucederle.

—Alto, alto —habló Chile. —¿Está diciendo que el tata va a morir y que Ale va a tomar su lugar?

—Pero eso es imposible, una nación no puede ser remplazada, ésta desaparece y otra diferente surge en su lugar —dijo Colombia.

Kuha asintió, en circunstancias normales, un país desaparecía y otro tomaba su lugar, pero, había un caso especial como el de Argos y Alejandro. Ella no había visto algo así jamás, pero si leído de esto en los archivos de su madre.

Cuando una nación comenzaba a tener influencia del exterior y sus costumbres y hábitos sufren un cambio radical, una nueva representación nacía y la anterior moría junto con sus antiguas creencias. Era un proceso lento, casi invisible, de no ser porque la representación del viejo país comenzaba a debilitarse y la nueva a crecer y fortalecerse.

—Significa, que todos los cambios que suceden en el imperio… todo lo que he hecho para que Atlántida sea reconocida… —dijo Kiara acongojada —¿han enfermado al maestro Argos hasta el punto de hacerlo desaparecer?

Kuha no respondió, no quería herir a la joven más de lo que ya estaba.

—No es culpa tuya —habló Argos, llamando la atención de todos. Su voz se escuchaba tan débil y agotada.

Nicola se sentía como un miserable; de no ser por él, su abuelito Argos estaría bien. Sintió que la garganta se le cerraba y los ojos le picaban, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y el llanto se hizo inevitable.

—Alejandro —dijo Argos en el momento que su bisnieto se lanzó a sus brazos pidiéndole que lo perdonara, que no sabía el daño que le estaba causando.

—Hijo… —Pedro hizo el intento de ir con su vástago pero Iván se lo impidió, sabiendo que Nicola necesitaba desahogarse.

Kuha observaba todo en silencio, las muestras de afecto eran tan diferentes en la superficie; esa agua saliendo de sus ojos le resultaba todo un enigma.

—No es culpa tuya —dijo Tuhm cuando lo creyó conveniente. —Ninguna nación, reino, republica o como deseen llamarle, puede vivir por siempre. Argos y yo somos los vestigios de una época salvaje, nuestro tiempo debió terminar muchas eras atrás.

Los presentes le dedicaron una mirada asesina, pero Kuha no se inmuto.

—¿Qué sucederá con Asteria y Oberón? —preguntó Argos supo que su fin estaba escrito desde que Alejandro nació, no tenía conocimiento de lo que pasaría con los dos ex reinos.

—Es posible que sus almas se anclen a la nueva Atlántida.

Un desagradable sabor a hiel se apoderó de Temisquira y Ávalon. No era justo, simplemente no lo era, ¿Por qué si ellos podían seguir viviendo, Argos no? Él tenía más derecho que ellos, fue gracias su poder que ambos habían sobrevivido todos esos años, quizás también habían contribuido a mermar la salud de Atlántida.

—Tajtli puede tener un ancla, al igualo que Asteria y Ávalon —dijo Azteca, quien al igual que sus hermanos no tenía intención de perder a ningún miembro de su familia, no ahora que por fin los había recuperado.

Tuhm lo observó un momento; tan parecido a Argos, sus ojos ardían con el fuego de la determinación de una súper nova.

—Dos seres con el mismo nombre y esencia, no pueden existir juntos —dijo Kuha cerrando los ojos para no ver las caras compungidas de la familia de su hermano. —Yo… también estoy en las mismas condiciones que Argos. Mi hija se convertirá en la nueva Tuhm —admitió aún sin mirar a los presentes —. No quiero que el _Gran destructor_, lastime a mi gente, por eso vine. Debemos evitar que se dañe a más seres vivos. Después de todo, es la responsabilidad de los primigenios acabar lo que se inició hace tantos siglos.

Argos asintió con la cabeza, Kuha tenía toda la razón; si iban a morir, lo haría peleando por la seguridad de su familia.

_Continuará…_


	8. Enigma parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, mpreg, rape, angustia (para Alfred XD), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

Secuela de Risorgimento

**Gogyeng Sowuhti:** Diosa madre araña. Otro espíritu poderoso es Mujer Araña, a la que se hace referencia también como Anciana Mujer Araña, Abuela Araña, Señora Araña, Abuela o Abuelita, y un pueblo puede conocerla por varios de estos nombres. El nombre que le dan los Hopi es Gogyeng Sowuhti y se aparece como una anciana o una araña pequeña. Los Hopi la consideran una medicina viviente: a menudo da consejos médicos, va en ayuda de la gente en peligro, es amable y siempre puede arreglárselas en cualquier situación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Revelaciones**

**Capítulo 08.- Enigma parte II**

—Dos seres con el mismo nombre y esencia, no pueden existir juntos —dijo Kuha cerrando los ojos para no ver las caras compungidas de la familia de su hermano. —Yo… también estoy en las mismas condiciones que Argos. Mi hija se convertirá en la nueva Tuhm —admitió aún sin mirar a los presentes —. No quiero que el _Gran destructor_, lastime a mi gente, por eso vine. Debemos evitar que se dañe a más seres vivos. Después de todo, es la responsabilidad de los primigenios acabar lo que se inició hace tantos siglos atrás.

Argos asintió con la cabeza, Kuha tenía toda la razón; si iban a morir, lo haría peleando por la seguridad de su familia.

….

Argos y su hermana se encontraban a solas, los demás se habían ido (a regañadientes), para darle un poco de privacidad a los dos primigenios. Iván y Pedro se llevaron a Nicolai a dar un paseo, ya que el ahora adolecente se encontraba inconsolable; la culpa de saberse el responsable de lo que le sucedía a su bisabuelo era demasiada para cualquiera y más, para alguien tan joven.

Argos centró la mirada en la copa vacía. Su familia y amigos se encontraban en estado anímico, era de esperarse, él también lo estaba, pero por causa de su salud. Atlántida no le importaba estar a punto de desaparecer, él ya había aceptado su destino desde el momento en que sostuvo a Nicolai por primera vez y vio sus cabellos blancos, como los suyos.

Nadie (ni siquiera los países), podían escapar al ciclo natural de la vida; todo tenía un tiempo y un final.

—Es difícil para las nuevas naciones —dijo Kuha sobresaltando a Argos, quien se había sumergido en sus pensamientos —. La vida pacifica de esta época los ha privado de mucho…

—Yo no lo pienso así —replicó Argos. Era un alivio que sus nietos jamás hubiesen conocido lo sangriento y cruel que fue la época primigenia; no deseaba que su familia y sus amigos experimentaran lo que él tuvo que vivir durante su niñez y juventud: ver morir a otras naciones todos los días, de formas tan crueles que…

—Bueno, si padre logra su cometido, mucho me temo que la familia que has formado desaparecerá —dijo Tuhm con voz grave. Le preocupaba el estado actual de la tecnología en la superficie —. Me temo que ellos van a sucumbir; para él serán como insectos. Las armas que poseen, son como palos y piedras enfrentándose a misiles.

Atlántida lo sabía, las herramientas con las que contaba el mundo actualmente no eran lo suficientes para pelear contra el _Destructor_ ni siquiera para contenerlo. Sus propias fuerzas se habían visto reducidas casi al 80% a causa de su hundimiento y posterior resurgimiento, ya no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.

—Quizás… los dioses han dispuesto que nueva Atlántida sea la pieza que decida el final de este mundo o el de nuestro padre.

Argos se quedó callado, no deseaba que Nicolai cargara con el mismo peso que él había estado llevando por tanto tiempo; interiormente guardaba la esperanza que ello terminara con él.

—Debes comenzar a enseñarle.

…

Todas las representaciones de los países y sus jefes se encontraban en Alemania, en una reunión de emergencia; el cambio en Atlántida era algo que preocupaba a todos, pues muchas naciones que aún no se recuperaban de la guerra, dependían de sus negocios con el imperio, luego estaba la amenaza de una fuerza externa (sobra decir, que muchos de los mandatarios pensaban que era una tontería inventada para desviar la atención del catastrófico desplome de la economía), aunque los más cercanos a Argos sabían que era verdad.

Ludwig observó a los presentes; caras compungidas, asustadas, tensas… asustadas. La sola presencia de Azteca y sus hermanos, era suficiente para que las naciones que desconocían la gravedad del problema, se sintieran incomodos, además, estaba el joven adolecente sentado entre Rusa y México que era tan parecido al pequeño Nicolai.

—¿Qué le sucede a Atlántida?, ¿nos afectará a nosotros también? —dijo Rumania, era el primero que se atrevía a hablar desde que la reunión comenzó, un par de minutos atrás. —¿Qué hacen esas personas aquí? —preguntó refiriéndose a los tres hermanos y a Nicolai —Si es una clase de broma…

—Guarda silencio, mocoso —lo interrumpió Maya con toda la autoridad de una madre, haciendo que más de un país se hundiera en su asiento.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Afganistán fue de los pocos que no se intimidó con aquellos ojos rojos, como los de un demonio, ni con esa aura oscura que parecía provenir del mismo abismo del infierno. Rafiq estaba acostumbrado al dolor, al hambre y a la muerte, no tenía miedo y menos de una mujer.

—Somos los _hijos y guerreros del sol,*_ aquellos encontraron su fin a manos del _koyotl*_ que vino del mar —dijo Cintéotlcon odio. Antonio bajó la mirada, no por las palabras de Azteca, sino por las miradas de odio y enojo de su familia.

—Sé que la mayoría de ustedes se encuentra aquí porque les preocupa el futuro económico de sus casas —habló Oberón, con voz tan potente como autoritaria. —. Olvídenlas, Atlántida ya se ha estabilizado —la mitad de las naciones sacó su móvil, no muy convencidas de lo nicho por el ex reino y comenzaron a hacer llamadas. Avalón aguardó unos minutos hasta que estuvo seguro que todos le prestaban atención nuevamente.

—¡A callar! —gritó Asteria con voz militar. En esos momentos, la paciencia no era una de sus más grandes virtudes. La preocupación que sentía por su amigo, la hacía ser menos tolerante. —Escuchen bien, mocosos. Atlántida está pasando por un gran cambio, pero únicamente afectará a Argos.

Los presentes miraron confundidos a la amazona. Ella dio un leve suspiro y comenzó a relatar lo que Tuhm les había dicho, cuando la explicación terminó, la sala entera poso su atención en Nicolai.

—Es imposible que una representación desaparezca y su casa no, mucho menos puede otro tomar su nombre de nación —dijo Australia.

—Ya ha sucedido antes —comentó Oberón dando una mirada significativa a Egipto y a Grecia.

Era cierto, Heracles y Ramsés habían tomado el lugar de sus madres, pero la desaparición de éstas había causado que el esplendor de sus casas desapareció casi por completo, ¿Qué garantías tenían que Atlántida no sufriría un destino parecido?

—Dejaremos eso para otra ocasión —intervino Alemania, quien estaba seguro que aquello les tomaría varias horas y no llegarían a nada; además, existía un peligro mucho más grave que el gran cambio que sufría el último imperio terrestre.

Adoptando su pose militar, ordenó que apagaran las luces y así poder mostrar la información que la inteligencia atlante les había entregado del inminente peligro que los asechaba.

Cuando la reunión terminó, todos estaban convencidos de las palabras de Ludwig; en silencio se fueron a sus casa, para preparar y rogar a los dioses en los que creían, que pudieran salir vencedores.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Inglaterra. Los únicos que aún permanecían en la sala eran los más cercanos a Argos.

—Debemos regresar a Atlántida y esperar las indicaciones de padre —dijo Inca acercándose a sus hermanos y juntos salir de la habitación.

…

Un día después, Nicolai se encontraba en la oficina de Argos, ambos sentados en el gran sofá. El viejo imperio se había dado a la tare de mostrarle a su joven nieto, los secretos que debía guardar.

—Bajo nuestros pies... se encuentra una enorme habitación… en ella se guardan las memorias de los que aquellos que se nos adelantaron —dijo Argos con cierta dificultad; había comenzado a tener dificultades para respirar y eso lo obligaba a hacer pausas con cierta regularidad.

—No quiero que mueras —el tono tan lastimero de Alejandro hizo que Atlántida sintiera que se le partía el corazón; se acercó a su bisnieto y lo atrajo en un abrazo.

—Unos deben morir… para que otros vivan, es el ciclo de la vida… incluso nosotros… hijos de dioses… estamos atados a esa regla…

—Pero el tío Gilbert, Asteria y el abuelo Oberón dejaron de ser naciones y no han desaparecido —el adolecente lloró entre los brazos de su abuelo. ¡No era justo!, Argos no merecía desaparecer, si tan sólo… —Yo no debí haber nacido… así no tendrías que pasar por esto.

Atlántida le secó las lágrimas y besó su frente.

—No pienses así, pequeño… de no existir tú… mi gente habría sucumbido de una u otra manera… —hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento. —He vivido siglos, más que cualquier otra nación. Mi tiempo debió terminar cuando me hundí, pero los dioses decidieron que debía vivir hasta este momento, para que pudiera tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de tu infancia.

Alejandro volvió a romper en llanto, murmurando palabras de disculpa, mientras Argos le acariciaba los cabellos diciéndole palabras de cariño. Después de un rato, el menor se calmó nuevamente y Atlántida pudo seguir explicándole los secretos que tan celosamente había guardado desde su nacimiento y que ahora serían su responsabilidad custodiar.

—Hay algo… importante que debes saber —dijo Argos.

…

Atlántida llevó a su bisnieto a las entrañas del palacio, un piso más debajo de lo que permitió ver a Alemania. El lugar era frío, calaba los huesos, pero tan luminoso y soleado como un día de primavera. El cielo era tan azul como Nicolai hubiese visto jamás. Un hermoso campo de flores se extendía más allá de donde la vista alcanzaba.

—¿Dónde estamos? —dijo Alejandro abrazándose a sí mismo, y es que a pesar de las gruesas ropas que Argos lo había obligado a usar y de su _sangre rusa_; la temperatura era demasiado baja hasta para alguien acostumbrado al frío.

—Mi corazón, todas las naciones poseen un lugar así —explicó con parsimonia —. En una desgracia que los países de la actualidad desconocen su verdadero ser son capaces de ingresar… perdieron la conexión con_ el origen_ hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Es muy importante? —Argos asintió con la cabeza.

—Es la raíz, nos une a todos… es nuestro lazo con nuestro… creador.

Alejandro no comprendía las palabras del mayor, pero algo muy dentro de él, le hacía sentir que conocía la verdad.

—¿Por qué es frío pero parece un día de primavera?

Atlántida se quedó callado sin poder contestar, sabía que de una u otra manera terminaría, su respuesta terminaría causando más dolor en el adolecente.

—¿Abuelito? —Argos dio un leve suspiro.

—Las flores… son parte de ti… el frío… de lo poco que queda de mí —Nicolai bajó la mirada, nuevamente el sentimiento de culpa lo invadía —. Más allá de este campo, hay un bosque, un tiempo fue verde y lleno de vida… pero ahora se está secando para dar paso al desierto.

—El bosque eres tú —Alejandro no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba.

—Debes aprender a manejar tu verdadero poder… sólo así tendremos una oportunidad en contra de _El Destructor_ —el adolecente asintió con la cabeza, miró al horizonte con decisión; él protegería a su familia y encontraría la manera de salvar a su abuelo de morir.

—Soy Alejandro Nicolai Braginski… Nueva Atlántida y no permitiré que nadie vaya en contra de la paz del mundo —los ojos del adolecente se volvieron rojos y después, por un segundo, se hicieron dorados.

Argos se sorprendió, no había visto ese color en ninguna otra nación, bueno… salvo en una, su hermana, Lemuria, ella fue quien había logrado debilitar al _destructor_, el mundo le debía la vida, debían haberla tratado como una heroína o diosa y erigir grandes templos y estatuas a su memoria, en cambio le dieron olvido…

¿Por qué Nicolai tenía sus ojos?, ¿Cuál era el misterio que guardaba el nacimiento del niño?

_Continuará…_


End file.
